Goku (DB:SR)
Goku is a character in Dragon Ball: Saiyan Reunion. Early Life Goku was born in Vegeta as Kakarot, he was sent to earth as a baby to destroy it. His father Bardock died on the day he was sent to Earth. On Earth, Kakarot was found by an old man called Gohan who adopted Goku and named him "Goku". Goku had killed Gohan by looking at the full moon and turning Great Ape. Goku was forced to live by himself. Goku met someone named Bulma and met many people. History Frieza, The Tryant Before going to Namek, Goku battles his brother Raditz because Goku failed his mission to destroy Earth. But then Bardock stops them and tell them about what Frieza had done to their planet. So Bardock, Raditz, Goku and Gohan train for a year and then Piccolo joins in with them, so they can see the next planet he captures. As Zarbon is defeated by Gohan and Dodoria is defeated by Bardock, Goku is badly damaged by facing Captain Ginyu and then is sent to rejuvination chamber to heal. After healing and seeing everyone beaten by Frieza, Goku faces him and then everyone joins in. Because of how strong Frieza is, Goku's Spirit Bomb didn't help to kill Frieza. But Vegeta's words made everyone turn into Super Saiyans and beat Frieza and kill him. And then Kami uses the Dragonballs to revive everyone so they can get the Namekian dragonballs to change Namek into it's normal state. The Namekians reward them by teaching them a usefull technique. Cell , the Bio Android After coming back to Earth, Goku had a talk with Trunks and then then Trunks gave him a medicine so he doesn't die in the future. Then comes back to others and tells him what the boy said about androids coming. Goku then faces the two androids but fall sick because of the disease Trunks had told him about. Goku was taken back home to take the medicine. Goku then makes a recovery and then learns about Cell from Gohan. Goku also learns that there is more forms of Super Saiyan. After Vegeta and Trunks train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku and Gohan use it and then find new 3 super saiyan forms but two wouldn't help. After noticing the Cell Game is in 7 days Goku makes Dende the new Guardian of Earth and then searches for the Dragonballs and gives them to Dende. Seven days pass and Goku fights Cell first but gives up and then says Gohan should fight. After seeing on how bad things are going for Gohan, Android 16 tries to self-destruct to kill Cell, but his bomb was removed. 16 is destroyed by Cell and to really anger Gohan more Cell sends out miniature versions of himself and goes to hurt the Saiyans. After seeing Gohan turn Super Saiyan 2 and knock out Android 18 out of Cell's stomach Goku is proud. Goku then sacrifices himself for Earth by going to King Kai's planet along with Cell to be destroyed. Goku is dead and Gohan fires a powerful Kamehameha wave at Cell (who came back to Earth). But the Kamehameha wave damages Cell and then Raditz ultimately destroys Cell. Cooler, the Tryant's Brother Goku comes back to Earth 7 years later just for a day to fight in World Martial Arts Tournament. Transformations Super Saiyan Goku firstly goes Super Saiyan against Frieza because of Vegeta's words, then Goku begins to use it even more, Goku had used it against Android 17 and Cell. Also Goku turns Super Saiyan against Cooler and Kind Cold in Planet Cold. Super Saiyan 2 Goku finally goes Super Saiyan 2 in the Otherworld, according to himself. After noticing his son can, Goku then ascends to Super Saiyan 2 and used it against Cooler and showed his power to Goten and Trunks who wanted to see how Super Saiyan 3 looked like. Super Saiyan 3 Goku goes Super Saiyan 3 while showing Goten and Trunks the fusion dance. Goku had lost alot of power going Super Saiyan 3 and then Goku had then used it to defeat Cooler was too strong for him. Techniques *Ki Blast *Spirit Bomb *Kamehameha *Ki Wave *Flight *Super Kamehameha *Angry Kamehameha *Large Spirit Bomb *Super Spirit Bomb *Universal Spirit Bomb *Fusion Dance Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Matrixpretty Category:Characters in Dragon Ball Saiyan Reunion, Dragon Ball United Saiyans, 2, 3, 4 Category:Saiyans Category:Main Character(s) Category:Male Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Canon Characters Category:Transformation Users